Hermione's Christmas List
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: This is my first HermioneTheo story and it's not spectacular. It's rather Au since HBP. But it's not too bad. Be gentle!


A/N This is another oneshot of sorts. This is going to be my Christmas oneshot even though it isn't Christmas yet. But this is a Hermione/Theodore Nott fic. I hope you all like it! Oh this is extremely sappy.

Warning I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with Harry Potter.

Hermione's Christmas List

It was Christmas eve. I had stayed behind at Hogwarts since I was Head Boy. Not many people stayed over the holidays. Hermione Granger, who happened to be Head Girl, was the only Gryffindor seventh year who stayed at the castle for the holidays. I didn't look forward to being stuck with Granger. She wasn't that bad but I knew she would just nag me about homework or studying.

I had a crush on Granger. Ok crush is too little of a word. I was madly in like with her…does that make sense? Anyway, I figured a Gryffindor like her would never go for a Slytherin like myself. She had dated guys who looked so much better than myself I mean think about it, she dated Viktor Krum, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, and Blaise Zabini. All those guys were practically pretty boys…well except Krum. They were all tall dark and handsome while I myself am not.

I can't say that I'm completely repulsive. I have dark shaggy hair and boring brown eyes. I'm not as tall as most guys but I still tower over Granger. I've gone out with a few girls and they all said I was cute. But they don't think like Granger. Anyway I'm getting slightly off topic aren't I?

Like I said it was Christmas eve. I was heading back to the Head's common room. I noticed Granger was asleep on the couch with a piece of parchment clutched in her tiny hand. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked while she was sleeping. Her hair was splayed across the arm of the couch and her face looked so delicate in the soft glow of the room. She had never looked more beautiful to me than she did in that moment.

So instead of waking the sleeping Gryffindor I grabbed a blanket off the chair and covered her up so she wouldn't get cold. While I covered her up I couldn't help but notice the piece of parchment. Sometimes I'm way to curious for my own good and the next move truly exhibits that. I pulled the parchment out of her hand and stood up to read it. I didn't notice her eyes open once I pulled the parchment out of her hand. I began reading the parchment. It was entitled Hermione's Christmas List and it had ten things listed; 1. The newest Hogwarts, A History edition, 2. A new potions set, 3. New dress robes in crimson, 4. A bottle of sleakezy's hair potion, 5. A pet owl, 6. A new leather bound journal, 7. A new phoenix feather quill, 8. New ways to get out of going to Ron and Harry's quidditch practice, 9. A new Potion's teacher, and 10. Theodore Nott!

I was completely shocked at the last thing on the list. I couldn't believe that she wanted me! I mean me of all the guys in Hogwarts she wanted me! I didn't know how to react. I mean I didn't know if I should wake her up and kiss her or just tell her that I read the parchment and see what she does. Of course I didn't notice that she was standing right behind me, having gotten off the sofa, and smirking just like a Slytherin.

"Oh Theo, I believe that is my parchment you are reading without permission." Hermione said teasingly.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when she said that. She scared me to death. Not to mention I couldn't stop blushing at the fact that I had been caught reading her Christmas list.

"Um…er…well I didn't mean to intrude on your personal thoughts." I stuttered while handing her list back to her.

"Well I guess you know what's on it then?" Hermione asked looking only slightly nervous.

"Yes, and I can't believe it! I mean of all the guys in this school why would you want me?" I asked totally bewildered.

"Well I got to know you. I always thought you were quite handsome. You always reminded me of the muggle actor Josh Hartnet. Anyway I like you. You are studious, smart, funny, cunning, brave, and just about perfect." Hermione rambled then blushed profusely after her declaration.

"Wow I had no idea you thought any of that. Thanks for the compliments. What I mean to say is I like you too. I mean what is not to like about you?" I was cut off by Hermione kissing me.

We kissed for a good long while.

"Well I hope I get to make a Christmas list too!" I said smirking at her. She smiled and kissed me again.

The End

A/N Ok it was very cheesy and predictable and not very Christmasy. But I hope you all didn't hate it either. Lets just say this isn't my best work. But thanks for reading.  
Sincerely,

Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen


End file.
